Sync
by theGirlNightwing
Summary: Band AU please read(cover pic is Tim, but Robin in this is Dick) T for a little relationship drama. Please give this a chance. Traught Artemis Crook is just a citizen in Gotham who goes to Gotham academy on scholarship. Dick Grayson is the lead singer of a famous band who wants to live a normal life a little. What happens when they meet? Wally, Megan, Conner, n Barbara also in it
1. Chapter 1

**I. Had. This. Entire. Thing. Typed. Then. My. Damn. Computer. Deleted. It. **

**I do own (most of) the "songs". No music to it yet, just lyrics, but whatever. I'll say when it's someone else's, and no I will not put the lyrics in if it's not mine.**

**I do not own YJ, however. If I did, Traught would be cannon, and we wouldn't get a HIATUS EVERY TWO EPISODES.**

**I'm in a bad mood right now . . . excuse me if I take it out in the lyrics.**

**I'll update Collision soon, I promise!**

* * *

"Thank you, thank you!" Robin yelled over the noise. He glanced at his bandmates, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian. Superboy at the drums, Miss M and KF at guitars, and him as the singer.

"And for our closing song, we're singing our newest, 'Equilibrium'!"

**(1)"Deep down. There's an evil there. **_(Oh-oh)_

**Deep down. It's pushed out all of the good. **_(Oh-oh)_

**Deep down. i don't know what's right or wrong. **_(Oh-oh)_

**Deep down. You've been staring all night long. **_(Oh-oh)"_

Wally did his guitar solo, as Robin caught his breath.

**What.** (_What) _**Do.** _(Do)_** I owe.** _(owe) _**You. **_(You)_

**That you make me tear myself apart. **_(Apart)_

**What.** _(What) _**Is.** _(Is)_ **Your reason.** _(Reason)_

**that I'm tossing and turning and turning all night long.** _(All night long)_

Then Miss M and Superboy did their duet thing.

**You turn me to evil. **_(Evil)_

**If you are the devil** _(Devil)_**, I'm the victim. **_(Victim)_

**What.** _(What)_** Is.** _(Is)_** The.** _(The)_** Story you** _(Story you)_** _tell me._**

**Those lies to BREAK me a-**_(BREAK me. A-)**part!**_

**You.** _(you) _**Left**. _(Left)_ **Me.** _(Me)_** In.** _(In)_** The dust. **_(The dust.)_

**Do.** _(Do)_** You.** _(You)_** Want.** _(Want)_** My.** _(My)_** Love or.** _(Love)_** My lust. **_(My lust)_

**I tried to get away **_(Away)**.**_

**I tried to get away."**

The crowd screamed in delight. Robin smirked as they left the stage.

* * *

"Hey, KF, toss me a towel!" The lead singer yelled as he walked swiftly towards the showers.

"Kid Flash" rolled his eyes. "You can use real names now, Dick."

Robin, aka Dick Grayson, sighed. "_Please, _Wally."

Kid Flash, Wally West, grinned at him. "Sure." He tossed the towel.

As their singer hit the showers, his best friend hit on Miss M.

"Hey, Megan. Wanna go shower together?"

"Save it, Wally," Megan grumbled, pushing past the ginger.

Superboy, also know to his friends as Conner Kent, also walked past Wally, ignoring him.

"Shower?" He asked Megan, who blushed and answered yes.

"Hey, why does he get to-"

"Cut it out, '_Wall-man_', they're dating, if you haven't noticed."

Wally yelped as he realized that the shower had stopped and Dick was right next to him. "Dude, how do you do that?" He grumbled, then froze in shock. "Wait, they're dating?"

Dick snickered and grabbed Wally;s arm, pulling him with him. "C'mon, I'll show you around my last home town," He said, smirking. "Welcome to Gotham."

* * *

**(1) Wally is in parenthesis and italics. He's the secondary singer, I think they're called. Though Robin's the main singer, so Robin's going to be the only one singing besides Wally. Robin's in bold(Okay . . . that was probably obvious). Together is underlined, bold, and italics.**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh, and if you like the Avengers, please check out Kelly_Bunnydeer on AO3! She needs reviews, and she's a REALLY good writer!**

**Also, if you like the Hunger Games, look at Egoats! She has some interesting stuff!**


	2. Bats in Robin's Belfry

**I do not own YJ.**

**I'm sorry about the wait, I was in Tahoe over the winter, and I had too much end-of-the-semester school work to do for a while, then I had to do this math thing, and yeah.**

**For people who like Collision, I will update! Soon. (Maybe).**

* * *

Robin put his mask away and let KF change before actually dragging him out.

"So. Where're we going?"

Robin grinned. "Lets go to the circus, I heard they're in Gotham."

"Cool!" KF said. They hopped on their motorcycles and zoomed off. Wally's motorcycle was red and yellow, and Dick's was red and black.

When they got there, Wally immediately ran off to the food stands. Dick stared after him. "Sometimes I wonder if he's related to the Flash," Dick muttered.

He started running over, but a girl with long blonde hair bumped into him.

"Ah! Hey, watch we're you're going."

Dick helped her to her feet. "Sorry, but you bumped into me, not the other way around."

The girl rolled her eyes and yanked her hand away. Then she looked at him. "My name's Artemis."

"Nice to meet you, Artemis. My name's Dick." She snorted. "It's short for Richard," He defended, trying to salvage his dignity.

She smirked. "Right. See you around, maybe."

She strutted away, and Wally ran back to him. "Hey, got any cash? What's taking you so long, anyway?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "Here." He handed Wally a hundred dollar bill.

Wally gave him a look. "How can you afford to toss around this much cash? I mean, we get paid a lot, sure, but even Megan saves her cash."

Dick sighed, because he's the only one who knows the others' backstories. The others think that no one else knows a thing. He thought he might tell Wally at some point, but that point hasn't happened yet.

Wally zoomed off, with Dick running after him, wishing he could tell someone about the Bats in the Belfry of Gotham.

* * *

**So. Anyone like it?**

**Reviews are appreciated, flames used to burn Wally in the Teen Titans _before_ new 52 because he's MEAN to Bart and Bart's so ADORABLE!. **


End file.
